Devia's goodbye gift
by yellow 14
Summary: As Toan leaves Muska Ruska, Devia gives him a reason to want to return. Warning lemon!


Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: Ok, first up, this is a lemon. So if scenes of this nature offend, stop reading right now. It's a proof of concept work for me, to see if I can pull it off.

"You're going to face the Kings Curse?" Devia asked Toan with a look of surprise on her face. "Will you ever come back to Muska Ruska?"

"I don't think so Devia," Toan said calmly. "I mean, why would I need to come back to Muska Ruska?"

"What time are you leaving?" Devia asked with a predatory glint in her eye. Toan didn't appear to notice.

"Tomorrow morning. Why?" he asked and Devia grabbed his hand.

"One night to convince you to stay," Devia murmured. "One night to convince you to come back." She grabbed Toan's arm and dragged him away with her. "Follow me, there's something I want to try to see if it'll change your mind."

"What?" Toan asked confused and Devia grinned at him.

"Now, now, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. And besides, it'll work better if you don't know yet," she said with a twinkle in her eye. Toan simply raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Devia led him into a small round building with a bed in the middle.

"Is this REALLY it?" Toan asked as he turned and looked at Devia. "This li-"

Devia kissed Toan firmly on the lips, cutting him off mid-sentence. She grinned at him as she pulled away his cap and unhooked his poncho in one swift movement.

"Shhh, you silly boy. It's about what I'm about to DO with you that's important," she whispered with a seductive smile. Toan looked at her puzzled and Devia chuckled. He really was an innocent wasn't he? She thought to herself. Kicking off her shoes, Devia slowly slid her trousers off her long dark legs.

Toan's eyes widened he felt his manhood begin to harden. He quickly tugged off his top and gloves and Devia's eyes greedily drank in his athletic body.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Toan asked, licking his lips nervously, his eyes travelling over her beautiful, dark-skinned body.

Devia laughed and she pushed him gently onto the bed behind him. Then, slowly reaching behind her back, she unhooked her bra-top. It fell to the ground, revealing a pair of pert breasts and Toan felt his erection grow even harder.

He reached down for his belt, but before he could even begin to remove his trousers, Devia pressed herself against him, her lips on his as she rubbed herself against him. As she released him, he fell back and she grinned at him.

"Are you having fun yet?" she asked and Toan nodded in mute agreement. Devia's grin widened as she began kissing his chest and steadily moved down his body, stopping to place the occasional kiss. When she reached his trousers, she unhooked them and she slowly slid them off him, leaving him completely naked.

Then, with measured precision, she put her mouth over his throbbing manhood and ran her tongue over it as she started to suckle him. As Devia continued, Toan let out a moan of pleasure as she started to move faster and faster until she felt him explode with pleasure inside her mouth.

"Oh my God," he moaned in pleasure and Devia smirked at him.

"It's time for your main course, big boy," Devia said, her eyes glinting. Toan's eyes widened and his breathing suddenly became a lot faster. She grinned and licked her lips. "I want you inside me you big boy, make me feel you completely."

Licking his lips, Toan slowly kissed and caressed her beautiful breasts and he felt her breasts stiffen as Devia became increasingly aroused. She let out a low moan of pleasure.

"For the love of Terra, fuck me!" she practically screamed after what felt like an eternity. With a grin that threatened to split his face in two, he slid his erect penis inside her and as he steadily increased his speed, becoming faster and faster, Devia could feel a wave of pleasure build up inside her, before screaming in pleasure as she felt him explode inside her. On top of her, Toan let out a shudder as he felt his climaxed at the same time. After a few moments, the two of them separated, both panting with pleasure and exertion.

"That was amazing," Toan gasped and Devia grinned.

"You're really good. Ever done this before?" she asked and Toan blushed.

"No, I just…remember the tips the Macho Brothers talked about," he admitted and Devia gave him a predatory grin.

"We'll have to rectify your lack of experience then," she purred. "Starting with round two."

Toan just grinned as they started all over again.


End file.
